Hetalia:Hail Britannia!
by Soulmetaldango
Summary: This story dives into England's home life with his Brother Scotland and his Allies Wales and Northern Ireland.


"It's true what they say, you can pick your friends but you can't pick your family."

After a full day working with the Allies, England was exhausted. He decided to take the long way home today so he could admire the beautiful scenery around him, suddenly a White Rabbit appears from nowhere "come you little creature! Come to uncle Iggy!" England gleefully announced as he began to chase the Rabbit into a nearby park. Suddenly the sound of a large gun echoed in the wind as the poor Rabbit fell down dead, in horror England looked around to see where the shot came from, there stood The Republic of Ireland holding a Sniper Rifle with a disappointed look on his face "Wait was he trying to hit me!" England thought as he began to panic, there was an awkward silence as the wind blew, until it was interrupted "so England, may I ask why you are near my place?" Ireland asked to which England replied as fast as he could and in a stern voice "I didn't mean to come here Ireland; I was simply chasing that Bunny over there" Ireland looked at him in a funny way "Why were you chasing a Rabbit?" England started to blush and then he furiously replied "its not because I like cute things or something like that!"

Ireland then went to turn away and leave England to his madness when he decided to slowly turn around "Hey England, say hi to sis for me" Ireland asked in a calm low voice, England snapped out of his fit and replied "Uhhh sure, no problem" Ireland then stuck his middle finger up and started walking away. Even though he was mad with Ireland, England looked at the time on his watch and hurried home as fast as he could.

England then burst through the door only to find that Northern Ireland had cooked dinner and was now glaring at England with her arms on her sides "for goodness sake where the hell have ya been? Tea is almost ready!" she asked him, it didn't take him long to answer "ever so sorry Ireland, I got delayed by your brother on the way, he said hello" Ireland's face suddenly lit up; she ran over to England and hugged him "Oh Mr. England! I knew you weren't going to stay mad at Big Brother" England knew that wasn't the case but he didn't want to ruin this moment, Ireland was wearing her usual Long Green dress with her white apron tied around her waist while England was still in his Military uniform.  
>England then asked Ireland a question "do you hate me bringing you into my house? Wouldn't you be happier with your Brother? I mean you are twins after all" Ireland Hesitated by replied "well Mr England, if you think of it this way if I wasn't here, you three would starve! You know how bad your cooking is! Oh?" Ireland realised what she had said so to avoid being scolded she went back to preparing dinner.<p>

Then suddenly, in came bursting into the room wearing a White and blue long sleeve shirt and some ripped jeans was England's Brother Scotland "well well well, Mr Tea sipper is finally back. Tell me how's your BFF America doing?" he said to England while poking his forehead "listen you bloody wanker I'll stop drinking tea when you stop drinking beers and leaving the empty cans around the house!" England furiously replied to Scotland's snide comment, after that both of them began to squabble with each other. Ireland went back to her cooking and left them to solve this problem themselves, they had finally stopped fighting when Wales walked through the door "Hello everyone, terribly sorry I am late" Wales calm fully said to everyone while waving "oh hey Wales, say why is there a sheep with you?" England asked "Oh him, that's Arwel. We hang out sometimes" Wales replied.

"You Wales! Hear this! Apparently at today's meeting, all the Allies called scone muncher hear Britain! so apparently England is the bloody house!" Scotland said to her while he was leaning against England, Wales smiled at England but in response he started to blush and marched into the dining room.

After wondering what just happened, Scotland and Wales made their way into the Dining room with the Sheep not too far behind. Once they were all sat down Ireland came in with a big pot of Beef stew in her hands of course wearing oven mitts and a smile on her face "I hope you enjoy it Sir's and Madam!" Ireland gladly announced.

A few days later England was preparing to have an Ally meeting at his home, obviously he was nervous and wanted everything to be perfect which is not an easy task when you have slobs like Scotland lounging around "For God's sake man can't you help me! They're going to be here any minute!" England said in a panic while rushing around with Scotland being fast with his response "Relax mate, I've got it all figured out" England stopped and glanced at Scotland "I am you Brother not your mate" England replied "and besides I can't help, it's against my Celtic heritage" Scotland smirked and crudely replied; at this point England had enough and just left the room.

Outside on a small hill behind England's house, Wales was laying on the grass admiring the beautiful day and thinking about her past "I remember England asking me to come with him, I remember him teaching me and him being so friendly towards me in a time when I thought that I was alone" why Wales was thinking about this, she noticed a figure blocking the Sun.

When Wales leant up she noticed that the figure was England who smiled and sat down beside her, not saying a word to each other they both sat and admired the scenery, after ten minutes England broke the silence and began to speak "this reminds me too much of my squabbles with Scotland and Ireland's Brother, God I was so hate filled back then. I am glad that I have Allies such as you, and even though Scotland can get on my nerves at least he doesn't annoy me as much as my other Brother" suddenly as if it was a trick of fate America came running up the hill and was yelling "You Britain, Dude!" England began to look angry with America with Wales turning her back and giggling about the situation.


End file.
